Fall backIn love with ME
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: Jasper was always alone in his early vampire life. Drinking human blood and never thought there was more out there then the war his in, but then she came. Jasper finds himself fighting another war, with his own emotions.Not a&j. Beta:Oh Inverted World x
1. Chapter 1

"do you trust me?" he asked

"with my heart" I said as I looked up into his now golden eyes.

He lifted me into his arms in one swift moment and ran in the other

I didnt know where we were headed and I didnt really care to know,

if I was with him, everything would be solved, atleast in the moments I was in his arms.

Even in this problem, I was in, the fact was that I had a whole army of vampires at my back,

Humanity to my sides, crushing me, then there was

Jasper in front of me, darring me to follow him.

Immortility and mortallity seemed to fall out of balance as this sunk in,

I WANTED HIM, and the only way I could have him, would be if I became like him,

and I dont know If i could do that,

leave my world behined, but ever sence I meet him that day.....

*flash back*

I was running down what seemed to be deserted streets, but with my feeling of those around me,

I could feel someone but it was diffirent from others I felt, It felt senister

I ran for a whole block, every couple of seconds looking back, and evertime nothing was there,

but I felt it, I knew something was there stacking me, whaching me, following me, in the shadows of the shadows.

When my luck of not triping on something or myself run out, I triped and fel and scraped my kness,

I rubbed them reflexvly, not thinking, just trying to ese the pain with the fricksion, but ended up just getting my hands bloody.

Then I felt the presense again, through the pain, I ran. Though the pain did its toll, I was slower, but something tolled me it didnt

matter, it was already decided the out come of this night, but I didnt know the outcome and enthier did fate itself, I never

believed things were meant to be..

I soon triped again, but this time I pricatpated it and caught myself, before ferther damage, but a small voise in my head said,

_did it matter? _

I did catch myself, I knew that, but I still ended up on the ground, the cold, wet, from the last rain, ground.

then I heard _it _

footsteps, on the gravel beneath me, heading in my direction, feet away

_"now what do we have here?" _

his voice sent chills down my spine, my heart accularitted,

I didnt move to look at him..

I was going to die, I could here it in his tone of voice, I was never allowed to see the sun come up from the horizen, never again to breath the scent of the fresh air, _never to see my family agian_, a tear ecaped my eye, then another ecaped my other eye, _I began to cry_

but when a short couple of seconds past, I felt a new liqued on my face, it was a drop of water from the sky, _it was raining_,

the new cold drops of rain added to my hot tears, but I didnt move even an inch to wipe them away.

" _playing dead are we_" and again I shiver ran down my spine. Death was near, _but was it for me or_, a small vouice in my head head said, _him._

He came closer and took my hand, it wasn't in a nice way either, he jerked me up and forced me to look at him, his eyes were ruby red with, yes, blood lust.

I knew it and i didnt even know how I knew,

At the moment of him look me stright in the eye,

I wasn't fearfull, when I new I should be, but I couldn't make myself feel fear,

_I felt another presence.._

and I wasnt scared or frightened about knowing, there was anythere precence out there, because...

well sure it could be his acomplise, sure it _could be, _but that didnt mean it was.

_"I apolagize, but Im very thirsty"_

again I got I chill down my spine, but I wasnt afraid, and I didnt know why I wasnt.

He was right there infront of me, slowly moving my hand to his mouth, but before I could feel the fangs that he now showed,

he _desapered.. _

_"sorry about that" I new voice said as he walked up to me, he was the presence I felt, the reason I was unafraid, _

_" but you wont have to worry about him anymore" he was right, I didnt feel the dark, sinister presence anymore,_

just his, pure, _good_ presence..

He held out his hand for me to take, for a second my eyes caught his and I saw his eyes were _black,_

I heard about vampires, I knew the guy before was, but he was to, and when their eyes were black, they were thirsty,

but when I looked in his eyes, I didnt feel afraid, I felt _safe_.

and with that

I took his hand.....and through all the years I believed things werent meant to be, I knew this one moment in my life, _was meant to be._

*end of flash back*

ever sence that day, I couldnt bare to leave his side

and

mabey just mabey

_I wouldnt have to._

Sure, there was an army of blood thristy vampires behined us,

Sure, Immortality and mortallity were out of balance,

Sure, I should be afraid,

But through what was sure, I was sure, _I wouldnt leave him_.

As the forest flew by us, I looked up to him,

his eyes stright forward, determined,

determined for what?

determined to have me safe?

In the same time I thought that, he looked down at me,

_Yes, he was determined to have me safe, but When I looked into his eyes.._

He didnt just want me safe, to have me safe, he wanted me safe, so _he _would be safe to love me.

_He loved me, thats why he was doing this, thats why he didnt leave me behined to be vampire chow, he loved me,_

that was clear, through everything that wasnt, the fact that he loved me was clear, and that was all that mattered.

I'll continue this story in a day or two, but I want people to message/review on what they think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

If I believed your words once,

Why wouldn't I believe in them twice?

Would it really matter if I stopped believing?

That ill-fated night that I escaped my fate.

I met it.

I died.

I lost the fight… It was going to happen sooner or later,

I couldn't live forever…

But, then again, I _could_ have.

Maybe I should have…

But I chose not to because I was selfish.

I wasn't thinking.

I wanted heaven…

I wanted you.

I tried to have both,

But I couldn't. It just doesn't work that way.

I lost my gamble.

Tricking an army of vampires was an easy task compared to trusting that you would love me for _my_ existence.

You stayed with me, that much was true.

But when I cried myself to death I wasn't in _your _arms.

I was in a strangers cool embrace, I was lost.

I was foolish to think I could have you and heaven together

Now not only would I not have you,

I wouldn't have my heaven either.

I realise it now my heaven was with you.

My heaven was right in the middle of a living hell.

So when I died that night, in strangers cold arms,

I thought to myself, heartbroken, '_I lost… _'

Not only had I lost the fight, lost my heaven, and lost _you_, I lost myself. I lost my life.

But amongst all that was absent in my life, and all that was drifting away,

I felt myself drift to you, where ever you were.

Wherever you were was where I would always be.

'_Ill stay with you. I'll with you and your unbeating heart, forever, that will always be my plan,' _was what my mind was whispering, over and over, in those final moments.

But little did I know, the stranger holding me in his arms had his own plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken from the heart out,

Burning for a reason.

I came to forget all I'd ever seen and all I'd ever done.

The pain silenced my memories.

I wish I knew the answer to what was happening in this world full of fears,

Why it felt like war raging within me.

Fire was burning inside of me, fire burning beside me.

Give me the answer,

Where do I belong?

Hours, or even days pass, finally the fire faded.

I run away from all I had ever known, but yet, never really knew at all.

I hoped for my saviour,

But all I got was ashes.

A sudden melody played in my head, a childish song

_"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…"_

It seemed significant, it made sense to me on another, deeper level.

I had become new, new and vulnerable in this cold world.

The night sky above me, the earth below me, all so new, all so unfamiliar.

The only then that comes in my head, is Nova, the _only_ thing that seems familiar.

I ran tell I reached the end.

A single cliff on the edge of the earth.

I didn't know how to die

and

I didn't know how to live.

The confusion burned like wildfire through my head.

I wracked my mind for something, anything,

but got nothing instead.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes

The wind pulling me back

But my immobile heart, both silent and weightless, pushed me forward.

My bare feet balanced on the edge,

I could hear the ocean's roar below me,

The violent wind howling in my ears,

And silent voices in my head, begging to be remembered.

Yet nothing came to me when I tried to listen to them.

Just static like a broken radio.

I took a deep breath,

Swallowed the uneasy feelings,

And opened my eyes.

I suddenly felt a presence with my own.

Instead of jumping of the cliff, like I had planed,

I turned around and stared,

Golden eyes shined back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Those eyes, so familiar...

Unraveling all the knots inside my head,

I couldn't stand up straight.

She attacked me, but I was already paralyzed.

Her skin held a shock against my own, but I couldn't come to feel it.

I was motionless, I held my head in my hands.

Everything hurt, everything was over, everything was in the past.

I didn't know where I came from, I didn't know what anything meant.

_She lifted me and held me in her pale white arms,_

_She looked at me, confused but understanding, and took off running,_

I knew where I was going,

With a girl I didn't know,

But then again, I wasn't sure who I was either.

Blackness shrouded in blackness,

No colors, just monochrome, black and white.

On my skin, the wind seemed warm,

Even though the sky above me was crying cold tears,

That seemed to freeze and turn into white.

_[All was black and white.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Im soooo sorry for the wait, thanks to everyone's reviews, subs, everything. Your the reason I continue. Also thanks to my awesome Beta Oh Inverted World x !**

I'm nothing but a test  
In this world full of mess.

Broken, now fixed.  
It can be done.

Thinking about it,  
I never knew what its like to feel alive,  
Because I only rememberbeing dead.

No memories,  
only a name.

…Nova.

~~~~~~~

"It is going to be alright,"  
I hear the voices all around me.

Frightened and scared,  
can anyone save me?

Locked in my room for so long,  
never chosen,  
always told what to do.

"Self control is the key,"  
They tell me to learn quickly or go,  
but my brain is empty and so are my emotions.

Nothing to hear, nothing to feel.  
Empty, like a discarded shell on a desert beach.

Running dear, oh dear please,  
You cant stop me.  
Not now, I was new, fresh, strong.

I must become like new again,  
Like my name, Nova, brand new.  
My past is gone, erased, I am new.

Rolling around the mountain lion plays,  
seconds later staking his prey.

The roles are suddenly reversed,  
someone pounces,

The lion lies died in the snow,  
Blood splattered, yet none wasted.

I lick the precious juice from my lips.

I see what I am, clearly.  
This is what I was, a hunter, a predator.  
A vampire.  
A monster.


End file.
